


Lunar Eclipse: Angeni's Story

by 1an1m3ch1ck82



Series: Vamps [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Time Travel, University, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:40:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1an1m3ch1ck82/pseuds/1an1m3ch1ck82
Summary: Well, I am a huge House of Night fan. I'm also a huge Twilight series fan as well as a Greek Mythology fan. I've even adopted Nyx as my mama thanks to HON. Anyway, I started to write this after the 5th book of HON and watching the final Twilight movie.This is the story of Angeni aka Angela Knight. She has a major past connection to Laurant, Emmett, and the Volturi. In this story, you will find out about her beginning and travel through time as she lives her life towards her soulmate...who just happens to be a werewolf.Hope you like what you read, and while many of the characters belong to Stephanie Meyers and P.C. and Kristen Cast. But there are some original characters created by me ;).





	1. A Goddess is Born

When you look at me, you probably think average, pretty, young woman. But I'm far from average. Not by a long shot. Vampyre, yes. But I don't really fit into that category because I'm so much more that. What do you call an immortal who's already immortal? Me...and my girls Stella and Shaleah of course, but this is about me. Sound a little conceited? Well, this is my story. So why don't we start from the beginning? 

*** 

There was much unrest in the city of Paris in 1788, but there was a different kind of excitement going on in the Chateau Noir. While the girls tended to the clients roaming around the brothel, Nyx was in labor and preparing to bring in her newest child into the world. 

“Is it time yet, Lachesis?” Nyx asked her daughter. 

“Almost Mama. Atropos is looking for the scissors,” the measurer answered. 

“Found them! But now we can’t find Daddy,” Atropos announced as she entered the bedchamber. “I’ve got Aether, Charon, & Epiphron looking for him now.” 

“I’m here, I’m here,” Erebus came in with his sons and kissed his wife on her forehead. “How are you feeling this time?” 

“Comfortable, ready to bring this little one into the world. How is Lyssa handling it?” 

“I hope it’s a baby sister!” Lyssa answered her mother. The youngest member of the family had been working herself up into a tizzy waiting on her sibling. 

“Could you please calm yourself, Lyssa? You’re about to knock yourself out.” Momus rolled his eyes at his younger sister. 

“Leave her alone Mo,” his twin sister Oizys scolded him as she rolled her eyes. “Let her pass out from the excitement.” 

“Alright, you too enough. How about you head out the room and wait? The room is getting way too crowded. Has anyone called Ilithyia?” Clotho shooed most of the family out leaving only her father, her sisters, and her brother Aether. 

“Ilithyia will be here any moment…” Styx answered her sister’s question. She is interrupted from going any further by a shriek down the hall. 

“That sounds like Charnell,” Erebus said, before heading out the door. As he did so, the young woman did indeed come rushing out of her workroom looking terrified. “Charnell what’s the matter?” 

Charnell began to shake and cry. “I’m sorry; Monsieur Knight, but I cannot service the customer. He has scared me so and I fear for my life!” 

Momos looked toward the room. “What did he do that scared you so?” Many of the older children knew what Chateau Noir was: A brothel for the Aristocrats and businessmen of France. Only the prettiest girls worked there, and they made sure that they were treated well. So hearing that one of their girls was threatened or attacked did not sit well with the demi-god. 

“He said that he wanted to tie me up, which was not unusual. But then he said that he wanted to watch the life leave my eyes as he had sex with me. I ran out before he was able to even take his breeches off.” 

“We’ll take care of this man, don’t you worry,” Erebus nodded toward Momos and he found his brother Thanatos and sisters Megaera and Alecto. They then headed toward Charnell’s workroom. As they entered Atropos found his thread and proceeded to cut it. “He’ll be dead in an hour.” 

“I hope we are not talking about the one who is about to come,” Ilithyia stated as she entered. “Are we ready to have a baby?” 

“More than ready,” Nyx exclaimed as the labor pains began to come speedily. Within twenty minutes, a baby girl was born, and with the announcement of a healthy child, the brothel erupted with celebration and the music and happy cries masked the screams of the man who had messed with the wrong girl. 

*** 

Angeni Callia Knight was enjoying being spoiled by the girls in the brothel as well as her family. She was healthy, happy, and growing rapidly as any goddess would do. But on the first day of August in 1789, her family could tell that something was about to happen with their adopted country and decided to handsomely pay the girls in the brothel and close the doors of Chateau Noir. 

“But where shall we go?” Lynette asked with tears spilling over onto her pretty face. 

“Please don’t cry, ladies,” Nyx pleaded with them as she fought back the tears. “We just don’t think it would be safe for our family to stay here with all the civil unrest.” 

“May I make a suggestion?” Epiphron asked his parents. They nodded and waited as he moved in where only they could hear. “Why don’t we take the girls with us? Those who want to stay can have the house and do with it as they please. The rest can come with us to New Orleans.” 

“That’s a good idea, Son,” Erebus acknowledged. “Could it work, Nyx?” 

Nyx contemplated and telepathically communicated with her daughters. “It will work, for a time. Let’s see how the workers feel about it.” 

“Everyone listen up! We’re heading to America, and we have a proposal for you. If you choose to stay, the house is yours. Everything is paid for until the beginning of next year. Then you can decide what you want to do with it. Or you can come with us and work in our new house.” 

By the end of the day, out of the thirty girls, twenty of them decided to join the family in America. The rest were given everything they needed to survive and protection from any attacks. Within a week the family and working girls had packed up and boarded the ship to the New World. 

*** 

The Knight family finally arrived in their new homeland after a two-month voyage. Trying to decide what to call their new house of ill repute was up for debate. After three days of heated arguments, they finally decided on Nuit D’Amour. Once again they began boasting of having the prettiest girls as well as the cleanest. Within a few weeks, they are proven right. They enjoyed ten years of happiness then tragedy struck. 

Angeni Knight woke to hear in the background the usual sounds of music, giggles from the working girls, and the smells of good food coming from the kitchen. She knew Miss Bess would have delicious crepes, beignets, and coffee waiting for her and the family. She quickly got dressed and ran to the hallway expecting to see a few of her siblings milling around. Instead, there seemed to hang sadness in the air. She allowed the feeling to lead her to her parents’ suite where the curtains were drawn shut, and it was quite dark. “What’s going on, everyone?” 

“Angeni, we weren’t expecting you to be awake so early,” Epiphron replied and tried to usher her out of the room. But he was surprised to find that his baby sister was strong and she resisted the shielding of her older brother. 

“Well I am and I want to know why everyone is so sad. Where is Hemera?” Angeni asked obstinately. She knew that her sister’s presence would brighten up the darkness in the room. 

“She’s busy taking care of some business. Why don’t you go play?” Moros answered. 

“I will not go play, Moros. I am not some little girl who can ignore the seriousness of the situation in this room. So is somebody going to tell me what’s going on or will I have to guess for myself?” 

“We have a wise baby sister everybody and I think she’s starting to grow up.” Styx nodded. “Daddy, it’s up to you on if you want her to know.” 

“She’s determined isn’t she?” Erebus struggled to sit up. “Come to me, Angeni.” 

Angeni’s siblings separated making an aisle straight up to her parent’s bed. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. She had never seen her father weak, and he now looked tired and frail. Though she was losing her confidence inside, she held her chin up and walked gracefully up to his side. “Are you okay Daddy?” 

“I’m not going to sugar-coat this for you; No I’m not. I may be taking a special trip with Charon soon and it’s going to take a long time. So I won’t be around for a while.” He patted his youngest daughter on the head. Angeni gently hugs her father and telepathically tells him her secret good-bye. He holds back the tears and hugs her as tightly as he can. “Now that you know what’s going on, can you go and help Miss Bess?” 

“Sure, Papa!” Angeni hopped down from the bed and marched out of the room. As she headed towards the back stairs her mother stopped her. “Hi, Mommy!” 

“Angeni, where are you going Sweetheart?” 

“I’m going to help Miss Bess. I already said my goodbye to Daddy so he won’t be too worried about me.” Her daughter’s response took her mother aback. “I know that Daddy will be gone for a little while, so I let him know it was okay to go. I’m sure he won’t until he’s seen you and the others who aren’t here, and I know that he wouldn’t want me to be in the room when he does go so I said everything I needed to already.” She gave her mother a hug. “Don’t be sad Mommy, it’s going to be okay.” 

Nyx hugged her daughter back and the tears spilled over onto her cheeks. With her daughter’s statement, she knew that her daughter was right. The love of her life was going to be separated from her for a long period of time and she didn’t know how long she could be strong without him. “Well, I’m glad that you got this chance Angeni.” 

Angeni gave her mother another squeeze then headed toward her original destination. Nyx continued towards her bedroom and waited until the room emptied before discussing the next few years with her husband. 

As the weeks went on the house became quieter and quieter. After six months, Angeni noticed that there were fewer siblings around. She would ask those around her but they would just laugh and tell her she’s got a great imagination. After a year, they told her that it was time to give up her imaginary friends and to grow up. She knew she wasn’t imagining her large family, but there seemed to be disappearing proof that it was true. 

On the eve of her 14th birthday, her mother tucked her into bed and kissed her on the forehead. “Mama, will you be here in the morning?” 

“What kind of silly question is that?” Nyx knew that the locals had become more and more convinced that something was up with her and her family and she was the final member that had to leave her precious baby girl behind until a future date. 

“It just seems like I’m losing my mind. And I wanted to have my family with me on my birthday tomorrow.” 

“Angeni, don’t be silly. Of course, I’m going to be with you. I’ll always be with you,” Nyx kissed her daughter one more time. “Now close your eyes and sleep, my child. Tomorrow will come soon enough.” She motioned to her son who had been hidden in the shadows and he gently lulled his sister to sleep. 

“What now Mom?” 

“We have to clear the house. Geras, I need you to age everything. When she wakes up in the morning, Apate I will need you to call her out of the house before it collapses. Eris, we will need Lethe to temporarily alter her memory. We don’t want her to permanently forget, but I want her to grow up normal.” 

Everyone agreed and set to work. As Hemera began to stir, there was a sadness that hung on the old home. What once was a grand, beautiful mansion now looked like a forgotten relic of the past. Angeni awoke to the house completely quiet. “Mama?” Silence greeted her call. “Mama!” She yelled, and the echo was like a slap. She began to cry as her mother’s words reverberated in her memory. “You promised that you would always be with me.” 

“Angeni let’s go! Grab your bags it’s time to leave!” Nyx called from downstairs. After these words, she dissipated and watched from the willows that were growing in the garden. Apate waited until five minutes passed before she copied her mother’s voice and called to her sister. The entire family fought the tears as they saw their sister frantically running around confused trying to find them. With one last call, Apate led her sister out of the home, and into the road. 

Angeni turned around to look at the building she had just run out of. “It can’t be the same place!” the mansion looked neglected with vines and nature reclaiming it. “What happened to my home? To my family?” Before she could try and re-enter the ruins, a cart came barreling down the road. Angeni jumped out of the way as it came to a stop beside her. 

“Good-mornin' ma’am. Why on earth are you standing in the middle of the road fo?” The mulatto young man asked from the seat. 

“I’m lost and trying to find where I am.” Angeni looked up at him and noticed how handsome he was. “I mean, I know I’m on the outskirts of New Orleans, but that’s about it.” 

“And where’s your family?” 

“I don’t know. I don’t even remember having one. I’m sure I did,” Angeni looked down at her clothes and noticed how nice they were. “I am also guessing that I came from a well-off family.” 

“Indeed you did. Well, ain’t no sense in you standing out here alone. I’ll take you with me if that be fine with you.” He offered his hand and Angeni placed one of her bags into it. After loading the other two, she joined him on the seat and allowed him to lead her to her future.


	2. New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angeni thinks that she lost her entire family. To what she does not know, but her memory is very fuzzy. She's adopted by a well-off family and now she's all grown up.
> 
> This is the continuation of Angeni's Story.

_May 1810_

__“I can’t believe I’m going to be a Mrs. Jean Tudeau in just a few hours, Marie!” Angeni gushed as her maid opened up the windows._ _

__“Yes, and now it is time to get you ready Miss Angela. Up! Up! Up!” The young maid pulled the covers away from Angeni. We have to get your hair ready and your makeup and make sure that your corset is just right!”_ _

__“Do I have to wear the corset?” Angeni protested._ _

__“Well…let us see after we get your things together to find out.” Marie helped the young bride-to-be into her chemise and stays. “It looks like we won’t need the old fashioned one. I’ve got these new ones for you!”Then the maid helps her into her petticoat and sits her down in front of the vanity. “Now please sit still while I brush your hair. I know you don’t like it, but it must be done!”_ _

__Angeni looked out the window at the sun-drenched oaks and willows that dotted the gardens. She felt a tinge of sadness as she wished she had a family of her own to be with her on one of the happiest days of her life. “Marie…you don’t think I’m not ready to get married do you?”_ _

__“Miss Angela, if you are not ready now, you will never be. If you wait any longer, you will be an old maid, no?”_ _

__“It just seems like this whole engagement went so fast. I mean, don’t get me wrong, Jean is ever so handsome and kind. He has been…oh, I don’t know everything I’ve prayed for. But, what if I am not what he expects?”_ _

__Marie stopped brushing her lady’s hair and looked at her through the mirror. “Miss Angela, you are a beautiful, young lady inside and out. Is it the wedding night that you are worried of?”_ _

__“Not really, since I faintly remember living in a brothel at one time. I was never one of the working girls, but I was not naive to what was going on behind the curtains and closed doors. But that is something I’ve never done myself. I’m more worried about the daytime responsibilities of being a wife.”_ _

__“Miss Angela, you handle all the social functions with grace and dignity. You'll be just fine. Not to mention, I will be here to help you through it all," The maid smiled as she finished the final brush and began to pin her hair back. "I just love how your hair naturally curls so it shouldn't be too hard to place the ribbons in."_ _

__Angeni placed a gentle hand on top of the maid's hand. "Marie, thank you for everything. There is not enough money in the world to truly show how much I appreciate you. You are truly the only family I have left. Especially after the fever got Mama and Mikel...but I'm so grateful that you're still with me."_ _

__"Oie, Miss Angela, you should not think about such things before your wedding. They will only make you cry and then your eyes will be puffy!"_ _

__"And we can't have puffy eyes while I'm saying my vows huh?" The maid nodded and began to help Angeni with her powder and heard a knock on the door._ _

__"Here is the dress Miss," the Butler announced. As he passes the dress to Marie, he winks at her causing her to blush. "Oh, and the guests have all begun to arrive Mademoiselle."_ _

__"Thank you, Marcel. And please take good care of Marie for me while I'm away on my honeymoon."_ _

__“It will be my honor…” as he whispered to his love “and my pleasure,” Marie giggled._ _

__“Okay you two, can you please wait until after I exit the building? I would hate for Jean and me to be competing with the two of you.”_ _

__“I know nothing of what you speak milady.” Marcel bowed and chuckled. “I’m just praying that Jean will be able to please you properly,”_ _

__“You shouldn’t say such things, Marcel! Of course, he will…I’ll make sure of it.”_ _

__Marie gasped. “Miss Angela! I thought you were a virgin!”_ _

__“I am Marie. But I’ve experimented a little, and have a little bit of an idea of what I like and what I don’t. So, I’m hoping he’ll be able to help me find out more about what I like and don’t on our honeymoon trip. Now I have left a list of how I want the house to be set up for us when we get back. Do you remember where you put it?”_ _

__“Yes, yes I know where it is,” Marie helps her into her navy wedding dress, and ties the satin sash. “Oh my, Angela…this color becomes you. And you look angelic.” Marie tried to keep her tears at bay. “I doubt that Monsieur will be able to keep his eyes off of you, much less anyone else.”_ _

__“You really think so?” Angeni stared at the reflection in the mirror. She gently pulled on the curls framing her face and smiled as they bounced back into place. The ribbons that adorned her like a crown were intricately woven into her hair and her bouquet was wrapped with the same ribbon. Another knock on the door interrupted her thoughts, and Marcel announced that everyone had arrived and were ready. “Now you know that tonight we will spend it here, but tomorrow I expect things to start being set up.”_ _

__“Of course,” Marie nodded._ _

__Angela sighed. “Marie, can you give me a minute alone please?”_ _

__“Are you sure, Miss Angela?” the maid looked worried._ _

__“I’m not going to go and jump off the balcony or run away. I just need to say a quick prayer and gather my thoughts." Marie nodded and finished gathering any extra things before departing._ _

__Angeni stood at the balcony doors and took a deep breath. In just a few minutes she would be a wife and hopefully a mother soon after. The thought made her think of her own mother...or rather the woman she vaguely remembered as a child. She returned to the mirror and made sure that everything was in the right place and as she looked in the mirror, it appeared as if her room was filled with vaguely familiar faces. She turned to see them, but her room was empty. Her heart was heavy for she knew they were her family...her real family. "You're all more than welcome to stay...as long as you don't cause trouble. I miss you all. I just wish I could really remember you."_ _

__"Angela, are you okay?" Jean Tudeau asked on the other side of the door._ _

__"Yes, Jean, I'm alright," Angeni wiped away the tears that had escaped._ _

__"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Jean teased._ _

__"Of course not. I'm all set to become Mrs. Tudeau. Now go on, I'll be out in a moment." She took one last look around her room and then headed down to her wedding._ _

__"She has grown to be just as beautiful as we expected her to be, hasn't she Erebus?" Nyx asked._ _

__"Indeed she has. I'm very proud of her." Erebus wrapped his arms around his wife. "Are you regretting your decision to remain hidden from her?"_ _

__"No in time she will know the truth and come back to us. But right now, she's getting married to a man that is good but will not be around much longer. The tides are changing here, and her heart will soon be broken again."_ _

__"There's going to be a slave rebellion coming soon," Moros agreed with his mother. "Many will die and war is also approaching."_ _

__"Well, how long will baby sis get to enjoy her husband?" Philotes sighed._ _

__“Maybe a year, a year and a half. He will be swept up in the chaos that will come with those wanting justice after the rebellion, and he will lose his life along with the others.” Lachesis answered._ _

__“Should we show ourselves to her then?” Oizys wondered. “I so want to give her a hug and make her smile again.”_ _

__“Like you could ever do something like that.” Her twin brother, Momus, rolled his eyes._ _

__“No, not yet. We have at least a hundred years to wait.” She will be fine, just let us go and enjoy this happy moment for now. Philotes, will you be ready for tonight?”_ _

__“It’s what I do, Mama. I just hope Mr. Jean there doesn’t disappoint me.” Philotes kissed the top of the bed and placed a spell upon it. “If they need a little extra, I’ll be nearby.” With that, the family swiftly went to the courtyard and watched as Angeni became Mrs. Tudeau. Epiphron made sure that the guests were on their best behavior; Hemera made the day extra sunny and bright; Philotes, kept the feelings of friendship, and affection flowing; and Momus was even on his best behavior and not allowing the speech givers to go too far. All others kept their distance to make sure that this was a happy day for Angeni, and when it was time to retire, Hypnos gently touched the revelers and they all left for their separate abodes. After the last guest had left, it was only the groom, bride, and the handful of servants that would become a combined household. The servants cleaned and closed up the house, and Jean and Angeni retired to their room._ _

__“That was fun,” Jean said as he sat on the settee to remove his shoes._ _

__“Yes, it was. I enjoyed myself,” Angeni stood at the side of the bed with her head down._ _

__Jean paused in unbuttoning his shirt and looked at his bride. “Angela, whatever is the matter?”_ _

__“I’m scared, Jean.”_ _

__Jean chuckled. “Are you worried about our first time together?” Angeni nodded. “Come, come, my beautiful bride,” He stood up, and crossed the short distance between them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed her neck. “You know that I will be as gentle as I can be. I will not hurt you on purpose.”_ _

__“I know, it’s just well…”_ _

__“I must confess that this is not my first time, so I do believe I know what I’m doing.” He tenderly undid the sash and unbuttoned her dress. With each released button, he kissed the exposed skin. He could feel her slowly relax and smiled. “See, you should not worry about anything. I promise that tonight you will receive nothing but pleasure.” He helped her step out of the dress and kissed her passionately._ _

__Angeni began to feel light-headed. She wrapped her arms around his neck to steady herself, and Jean obliged by pulling her close and just holding her for a few moments. “Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale.”_ _

__“I was feeling a little dizzy, but I think I’ll be okay. I think it was just that kiss. You’ve never kissed me like that before.” Angeni replied breathlessly._ _

__“I’m sorry if it frightened you…”_ _

__“No, it wasn’t that. Just so much passion, it was as if you wanted to put all your love into that one kiss. It just took my breath away.” Angeni smiled at her husband. “Did I hear you correctly when you said this isn’t your first time?”_ _

__“That is not a problem, no?” Jean untied her stays and set them aside. Then he removed her chemise and stood back to admire her from head to toe. “I’m sorry if it is. I wanted to be sure that I could pleasure you in every way possible.” Angeni blushed as he continued to stare at her. She felt self-conscious since she was slightly on the heavier side. “I swear I’m one of the luckiest men on the planet. I can’t wait to see our children running around here.”_ _

__“Children?!” Angeni’s eyes grew wide. She had not thought about this important job of hers._ _

__“But of course! I want to have a house full. And I want to only have them with you.” He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. “Now you just relax and let me take care of you.” He lifted her in his arms and laid her on the bed. He placed kisses all over her body before positioning himself. “Mind you, it will hurt a little, but once we get into a good rhythm, the pleasure should take over.”_ _

__As he entered, Angeni winced slightly. Jean saw this and kissed her to take her mind off of it. After a few minutes, as promised, Angeni felt a wave of bliss wash over her and a smile graced her lips. Jean would switch between slow, deep plunges to quick, short thrusts. Any practice he had, Angeni was grateful for. She could feel the rushing burn of ecstasy begin to boil deep inside her stomach. With each pump, Jean could feel Angeni tighten around his length. With each squeeze, he could feel himself growing closer to release. Angeni was the first to explode, and it caused Jean to follow shortly after. Jean collapsed on top of his bride and she let out a breathy laugh. After a few moments, Jean lifted himself up and gave her another passionate kiss._ _

__"Jean, are you trying to kill me? With kisses like that, I am going to run out of air," Angeni teased._ _

__"I cannot help it, Angela. How did I know that three years ago, when we were introduced, that I would fall in love with such an amazing woman? I want you to know that I love you so much. You make me beyond happy."_ _

__Hearing his words brought a fresh set of tears to Angeni's eyes. Jean smiled knowing that these were tears of happiness, not sadness. He gently kissed them away before giving her lips a gentle brushing. "Why don't we give this another go?" Jean suggested. With a swift nod, He grinned and the newlyweds enjoyed each other’s bodies through the night before collapsing in exhaustion and delight just before dawn._ _

__***_ _

__Jean and Angeni enjoyed wedded bliss for three months before tragedy struck. The couple had been successful in Angeni becoming pregnant right away but she suffered a miscarriage. They tried again and again but had the same results. Angeni was beginning to wonder if she was cursed or maybe something was physically wrong with her. Jean reassured her that it was all about timing. He also kept her smiling by telling her that he enjoyed trying even more._ _

__Days after celebrating the New Year together, a revolt broke out among the sugar plantations near New Orleans. As her family had prophesied, the chaos that followed would touch the young family. One of Marcel’s cousins had been a part of the revolt, and he asked Jean to go and try and save him. Unfortunately, an overzealous posse had already captured and executed him and Jean was mistaken for one of the slaves by another posse and hung._ _

__Angeni cried for days at the news of her husband’s demise. She had received apologies from not only Marcel but the owner of the plantation where Jean had lost his life. He had even paid for Jean’s funeral. But all of the sympathetic pleas from those around her could not dampen the emptiness in her heart. It would take a night filled with passion three months later to ease the loneliness._ _

__Marcel was closing up the house for the night when a knock on the door stopped him in his tracks. The posses had stopped chasing down possible fugitives from the revolt two months prior, but he was still on edge. He went to the door and opened it a crack. Standing in front of the door was a young man that looked like he came from decent breeding. “How can I help you, sir?”_ _

__“Pardon me for coming at such a late hour, but I’ve been traveling for quite some time and I just need to rest awhile. This is the fifth home I’ve been to and all previously have been filled for the night.” The young gentleman had a thick, southern drawl indicating that he was from an eastern, southern state._ _

__Marcel could see that he was truly travel-weary and could use a good bite to eat and a good night’s sleep. Marcel opened the door and ushered the man into the foyer. “I am sure that the cook can make a small meal for you to eat while I prepare you a room.”_ _

__“Thank you so much, sir. I do not have much, but I am willing to pay or work for my stay…”_ _

__“Marcel have you seen Marie…Oh, I did not know that you had a guest,” Angeni wrapped her robe around her smaller frame since she had not been eating._ _

__The young man looked up at the woman at the top of the stairs and swore that he was seeing a vision of an angel. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever seen…other than his mother. “Good evening ma’am. Your husband was kind enough to allow this weary traveler a warm place to sleep for the night.”_ _

__Angeni let out a strained chuckle. “I’m sorry that you’re mistaken about Marcel. He’s not my husband but our head butler. I’ll go and see that a room is prepared for you.”_ _

__Their guest looked from Marcel to Angeni and back. “You’re the butler? I’m sorry if I caused you to get into trouble…”_ _

__“I may not be her husband, but at this moment, Mrs. Angela has put me in charge of all household matters. She recently lost her husband to a tragic case of mistaken identity. I worry that she may never get over this.” Marcel sent a worried look to the place where Angeni had been standing. “But alas, you do not need to be troubled with my concerns. Now for some food, please follow me.”_ _

__As the two men walked to the kitchen, the houseguest hesitated slightly. “If this is going to be any trouble, I can wait until morning to eat…”_ _

__“Nonsense! Here at Tudeau House, no one will go to bed hungry Monsieur…”_ _

__“Uh, I’m sorry Mr. Marcel. My name is Thomas and I’m traveling out to the Texas Territory for a job.”_ _

__“Welcome to the Tudeau House, Monsieur Thomas. When must you arrive for this job?”_ _

__“I have two more months to arrive and I’m making excellent time. I just did not want to sleep outside on the ground one more night.”_ _

__“You can stay here for as long as you need,” Marcel found a few things that were available to eat and made a plate for the houseguest._ _

__“Thank you,” Thomas replied. “I am sure that a day or two will be more than enough.”_ _

__“Marcel, the room is ready,” Angeni announced from the doorway. “Is there a way that you could bring me something to help me sleep?”_ _

__“Of course, Madam. I will be up momentarily.” Angeni nodded and departed. Marcel turned his attention back to Thomas and noticed that the young man had stopped eating and was mesmerized by the Lady of the house. “She’s a beautiful woman isn’t she?”_ _

__Thomas looked down at his plate embarrassed. “I must admit, I’ve seen many pretty ladies, including a few colored girls, but none can compare to Mrs. Tudeau. Only one woman has matched her beauty and that would be my very own mama.”_ _

__“And where is your mother?”_ _

__“We buried her three years ago yesterday, sir. It’s going to be hard not going to visit her grave on a regular basis since Georgia is so far away from Texas.” He finished his food and stood up. “I thank you again for your hospitality. I must admit that it’s hasn’t been an easy road for me. Lost my father in a farming accident when I was ten and then my mother to smallpox. The town said it was a miracle that I did not catch it, but I had traveled to Florida for work and gotten vaccinated while there so I was spared the dreaded disease. However since my mother died in my childhood home, I burned it to prevent the spread any further. All I have left are a handful of family portraits.”_ _

__Marcel nodded as he understood fully. After losing his family through sickness, suicide, and execution, he could relate to the depth that Thomas’ grief had reached. Marcel met up with Marie and handed her a small decanter of rum and a glass. “For Miss Angela, Marie. And where is Mr. Thomas’ room?”_ _

__“He has been placed two doors down from Ms. Angela’s room.” Marie curtsied to the houseguest and then turned to her mistress’s room._ _

__“Did you also need a nightcap sir?” Marcel asks as he led Thomas to his room._ _

__“I would like that, yes, but only if it’s not too much trouble,” Thomas was impressed by the size of the room and how comfortable it looked and felt. “Really this is too much…”_ _

__“Nonsense, sir. My mistress would not have it any other way. It’s not our grandest room, but there was no way you would be in anything lesser than the servants’ quarters. Madam Angela is a very gracious host as well as generous. Our quarters are luxurious compared to what others are forced to live in.”_ _

__Thomas sat on the bed and looked around. He really could not believe that a young woman of Angeni’s caliber would be so kind and charitable to even a poor traveler such as himself. “Can you tell her thank you? I would tell her personally myself, but I do not want to disturb her.”_ _

__“Will do sir. And I will return with your nightcap momentarily.” Marcel excused himself to finish closing the house and to fix the nightcap. He was surprised to hear Angeni’s voice behind him._ _

__“So how is our guest, Marcel?” She asked_ _

__“Mrs. Angela, I was not expecting you to leave your room again. Mr. Thomas seems to be settling in. He is heading to the Texas Territory for some work, so he’s not planning on staying for long.”_ _

__“Is that nightcap for him?”_ _

__“Yes, Ma’am.”_ _

__Angeni took the tray from Marcel. “I’ll deliver it to him. You have gone above and beyond your duties tonight and I thank you. Now I believe Miss Marie is waiting for you.”_ _

__“But Madam…”_ _

__“No buts Marcel. If you have finished closing the house for the night, then I am relieving you of your post for the evening.”_ _

__Marcel knew that there was no need to argue with her, so he nodded his head and bid her goodnight. Angeni waited until she knew for sure that he had retired to his quarters before heading up to Thomas’ room. It had been too long since arms of a strong, handsome man had held her and that night she needed that comfort. She hoped that this houseguest would oblige her._ _

__Angeni knocked on the door and waited until she heard him say come in. Thomas was expecting to see Marcel and was surprised to see Angeni instead. He was getting ready to remove the cover-up from his face and neck when he heard the knock. He should have known it was a woman on the other side since the knock had been so soft. But seeing her with the dim lamplight of the hallway illuminating her, she truly looked like an angel._ _

__“I hope you don’t mind me bringing your nightcap to you. I wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and that all your needs were met.”_ _

__Seeing this beautiful vision in front of him he found that words had escaped him. After a moment, he collected himself and smiled. “I’m very much obliged Mrs. Tudeau…”_ _

__“Please call me Angela. And it is nothing. I am hoping that since I’ve lost my husband, Tudeau house can be a warm, welcoming place for travelers such as yourself. I heard that you’re heading into Texas Territory for work.” Angeni set the tray by his bed and as she straightened she felt the presence of someone behind her._ _

__Thomas did not know what had come over him, and he had never been this forward, but he felt compelled to get closer to touch her skin, and to smell her scent. He wanted to make sure that she was real and not just a comforting dream._ _

__“Um, Mr. Thomas, I’m sorry if I’m in your way…”And as he wrapped his arms around her waist, she could feel the fragile façade of strength begin to crumble._ _

__“I’m normally not this bold, but I just had to see if you were real.” Thomas used his vampyre senses and heard her pulse quicken. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. “Amazing, you smell amazing.” He turned her around so that he could look at her face. “You are an exceptional beauty, Angela. I’ve only seen one other woman as beautiful as you and she was my mother. I never thought I would find another woman that was that beautiful.”_ _

__Hearing his kind words penetrated the already weakened shell and the tears began to fall. “Thank you for your compliments, Mr. Thomas.”_ _

__He began to panic and almost let go of her. But instead, she grabbed on to him and pulled him closer. “I did not mean to make you cry, Ma’am.”_ _

__“Another reason I came here, was because…well, tonight I was praying that someone like you would be sent our way. It’s been three months since I’ve felt the strength from a good man.”_ _

__At that moment, he pulled her close and wanted to protect her with every fiber of his being. Since he finished the change at the age of 17, he had wondered if he was ever going to be able to find a woman to pledge his loyalty and life to. After watching this woman, he knew that she was in no way up to traveling to such a dangerous territory as Texas, but he wondered if she would allow him the pleasure of at least one night of holding her in his arms. He lifted her face and gently kissed away her tears. The small gesture caused Angeni to pull him closer and he leaned down and kissed her lips. With one quick movement, He had her on the bed and the kiss intensified. In the 25 years on the earth, he knew that he had to be careful when it came to human females. He was a lot stronger than they were and he didn’t want to hurt this goddess of a woman that was lying underneath him. He could feel the intense attraction growing stronger, and he helped her out of her robe and nightgown. At that very moment, there was only one thought in his head: HER._ _

__As if an alarm had sounded he stopped mid-embrace. It was as if the goddess had entered the room, and he began to tremble. Angeni looked at him and saw the terror in his eyes. She looked around the room, but saw nothing but their shadows…or was there something else?_ _

__“Thomas, we don’t have to do this. I would enjoy just having your arms around me tonight as we tried to sleep.”_ _

__Thomas looked down at her and gave her a weak smile. “It’s not that I don’t want to Angela. Because if I could, I would make love to you until the bed broke. However, there is something I have to do first…privately.”_ _

__Angela thought he had to go and relieve himself. “Um, okay then. I’ll be in my room. If you are up to fulfilling my request…just come and knock on my door.” She retrieved her robe and left._ _

__Thomas noticed that she had forgotten her nightgown and figured this was her way of getting him to her room. But the air began to thicken, and he knew that he was to be visited by the goddess and soon, so he braced himself for either her wrath or her scolding. Instead, he felt the motherly embrace envelop him. “Goddess I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds with this woman. I know how much fidelity means to you…”_ _

__Nyx stepped out from within the shadows and lifted his chin. “Do you truly care for that young woman in the other room? Or were you planning on just using her for sexual gratification?”_ _

__Thomas was speechless. It was as if Angela had been cut from the same design as the goddess he adored, worshipped, and devoted his life to, especially after being chosen. “To be honest, I want to do whatever she wants me to do. If that means sexually pleasing her then so be it. If she wants me to just hold her until she cries herself to sleep…even though I hate to see tears fall from her beautiful eyes, then I’ll do it.”_ _

__“Then go to my daughter and be at peace. I did not want her heart to be toyed with at such a fragile time.”_ _

__Thomas froze. “You’re…daughter?” He stuttered._ _

__“In time all will be revealed to you but right now, she needs your comfort,” Nyx disappeared but left this warning. “But be careful with her heart. Do not lead her on or the consequences will be severe for you.”_ _

__Thomas realized that Nyx had placed the gown into his hands. “Yes, my goddess. I will do as you have instructed.” He went to the wash basin and splashed some water onto his face. He took a deep breath and then turned toward the door. He entered the hallway and turned towards the direction he thought her room would be. She had never said for sure which room it was but it was as if the goddess was guiding him. He knocked on a door and waited. After what seemed to be hours, though it was mere moments, the door opened. Angeni smiled when he extended his hand and had her sleepwear in it. “Angela, I want to be honest with you. I am not planning to stay more than a day or two. But whatever you need from me, I freely give it.”_ _

__Angeni reached out, pulling him into her room. “As I said before, I really just need your arms around me giving me strength and security tonight. If we happen to have sex that’s just an additional treat for the two of us.”_ _

__Thomas nodded and allowed the woman to lead him to her bed. The moment they reached it, she leaned up and gently kissed his lips. The moment their lips connected, the ardor arose in him once more, and though he had only planned to hold her as requested, his body craved more. He felt himself grow and before he knew it, his pants had found their way into a corner along with his undergarments. Angeni pulled him between her legs, and with one swift moment, she began to ride him with abandon. With every powerful thrust, Angeni began to release all the pain, grief, and anguish._ _

__Thomas hated seeing the tears fall and as he slowed his pace, he would wipe them away. "Angela, if you need me to stop..."_ _

__"No! Please, don't stop! You feel so good and it's not because of you that I'm crying. You are helping me tremendously. Please give me more." Angeni clung onto him as he plunged into her faster and harder._ _

___This woman is about to make me lose it completely, _Thomas thought to himself but no matter how much he tried to slow himself down, It was as if Angeni was pulling his all out of him. After a few more minutes, he released his seed inside of her. She held onto him until she felt him stop quivering. "I'm sorry...you weren't able to release."__ _ _

____Angeni kissed him passionately and began to slowly rock onto his semi-soft manhood. "I'm sure you could go a few more rounds before the end of the night. And I'm sure that I would have no problem achieving an orgasm or two. But you were wrong about me not releasing. I am feeling so much better thanks to you. So you can stop feeling guilty for hitting yours before mine."_ _ _ _

____Thomas gave her a shy smile before being pulled into another kiss. When the two parted to catch their breath, He felt himself spring back to life. "Well ma'am, it looks like I'm ready for round two. I hope you're prepared." Angeni looked up at him with lust filled eyes and took his bottom lip between her teeth. She gave him a nod as he flipped her over and plowed into her from behind. She let out a guttural moan as he put all of his power into every dive into her sweet spot. It was as if they were perfectly made for one another and the two enjoyed one another past daybreak._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you've been curious about why Angeni is called Angela often, it's because Angeni is her goddess/vampire name. For the humans in her life, she is known as Angela.


End file.
